


Everything's Fine (Except It's Actually Not)

by Soulvaren5555



Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Whump, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka is still kinda traumatized by Mortis, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, Cody just wants his general to rest, FebuWhump2021, Fever, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Obi-Wan needs a nap but he's too stubborn, References to Mortis Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Sick Ahsoka Tano, Sickfic (sort of), Whump, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 - Day 11: HallucinationsWhile on a scouting mission with the 212th, Ahsoka starts feeling feverish. She brushes it off and tries her best to hide it from everyone, until she runs a fever high enough to make her start hallucinating.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Everything's Fine (Except It's Actually Not)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE, I AM ALIVE
> 
> I've fallen quite a bit behind, haven't I? Don't worry, I am still writing, and I will get every prompt out by the end of this month, if not a little later! I've just been too busy for my liking lately, that and I recently had a scare when I thought I'd gotten sick one night. Turns out I wasn't, but I still felt awful, so that sucks I guess
> 
> So here, have another mixture of whump and fluff/humor featuring Obi-Wan and Cody this time! (There's also a little reference to one of my previous fics, Focus on Me, so that's fun!)

Ahsoka lifted her gaze up to the sky when she heard the familiar sound of a gunship touching down. She didn’t believe it was actually there when she first laid eyes on it. She blinked a few times, even rubbing her eyes for good measure, only to find that the approaching gunship was indeed real. She breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing her shoulders somewhat.

Initially, she thought it had to be another illusion, a larger one than the occasional twitching of the shadows around her or the surreal pairs of glassy eyes watching through the foliage. With one double-take, they had all disappeared. She could do nothing but shrug them off, for the mission was more important and she didn’t want to hold anything up.

She managed to keep her reactions subtle enough for no one to take enough notice to question her; at least, she thought she did. There was no doubt that Obi-Wan or Cody would eventually notice. Hell, they probably already had and planned to address it, either once they were close to getting everything done or if she started getting noticeably worse.

That morning, when she had barely noticed anything wrong with her, she was given the opportunity to accompany Obi-Wan and the 212th to scout a nearby planet, and she had taken it eagerly. She always enjoyed working with them, much as she loved her own legion. It was supposed to be a short mission, yet one that may or may not involve fighting depending on what happened. Regardless, she was prepared to go to battle if they needed to.

They didn’t need to fight anyone, which was a relief, but it also allowed her to notice that something _was_ wrong.

The surrounding temperature was a little warm, but not overly hot, and yet she started getting dizzy about midway through the scouting trip. Oddly enough, it was shortly followed by shivers coursing through her body, which definitely shouldn’t happen in that kind of climate. The worst part involved the illusions she kept seeing during the trip, the ones she hadn’t yet said a word about to anyone.

When she thought no one was looking, she lifted the back of her hand to her forehead, just in case it was what she suspected. To her dismay, she was right. Her skin was warm, _too_ warm, and dotted with beads of sweat. She didn’t need to ask someone to double-check her temperature to know what was going on, nor did she want to. She could take care of it after they returned to the Resolute. It wasn’t like she was stuck in the middle of a boiling desert planet this time.

She found herself staring off into space, letting go of herself for only a moment. That was all it took for someone to catch on; she was jolted back into the real world by a firm hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped back in surprise, hands falling on the lightsabers clipped to her belt, only to see Cody standing there. She gave a shaky chuckle.

“You gave me quite a scare, Codes,” she said jokingly, using a nickname she’d given him some time ago. He hadn’t protested it, but even if he did, that wouldn’t have stopped her from using it. She still called Anakin ‘Skyguy’ sometimes, after all.

“Didn’t mean to frighten you, sir,” Cody replied, loosening his grip on her shoulder.

“S’okay.” Her voice was quieter than she intended it to be, but she paid little attention to that as she turned to fully face him. “Um... you are _real_ , right? You’re... really there?”

If he hadn’t been wearing his helmet, she likely would have seen a confused expression on his face. Before he could say anything, she rubbed her eyes with one hand and waved the other dismissively. “Sorry, that’s dumb. I wouldn’t have... wouldn’t have felt your hand just now, otherwise.”

The silence on Cody’s part lasted a little longer than she would have liked, and it was at that moment she knew she’d been caught. Instead of continuing to talk to her about it right there, however, he led her towards the gunship, where Obi-Wan was waiting for them.

“Is something wrong?” he asked on the way there. “I don’t understand why you would ask me that. Have you been... seeing things?”

She shook her head in denial, her vision swimming ever so slightly. “No, no. I’m fine.”

“Yeah. Sorry sir, but I’ve heard that one enough times to know when something is wrong.”

A cold chill running down her spine, she averted her gaze as they stepped onto the gunship. Cody released her shoulder at the same time he turned to face his General. She looked at neither one of them, content to stare outside of the gunship instead. She studied the nearby plant life for signs of anyone hiding behind them, icy gazes boring into her, waiting to strike-

“Are you alright, Ahsoka?”

Obi-Wan’s voice snapped her out of her daze. She twitched and finally lifted her head to look at him, forcing a smile on her face. “I’m okay, Master Kenobi,” she answered quietly, blinking. “I’m just... just anxious to leave, that’s all.”

Cody shook his head. “She asked me if I was real only a minute ago.”

Obi-Wan seemed troubled at that. “That is concerning. Certainly anyone who is actually in good health wouldn’t say something like that.”

“I know that _very_ well, because you pretend to be fine all the time, _sir.”_

“Cody, how many times must we have this conversation?”

“Until you start taking care of yourself without having to be reminded, maybe?”

“I told you, the reports aren’t going to finish themselves.”

“Then let one of us finish them, hell, I’ll take every piece of paperwork you have if it means you get some rest for once!”

Ahsoka zoned out while they went back and forth, her grip on one of the hanging straps loose as the gunship took off into the sky. Only a few seconds into the take-off, she heard a loud shriek, stopping her from dozing off. She whirled around to face the source of the jarring sound and saw the fast-approaching dark form of a winged beast she recognized almost instantly, her heart skipping a beat at the sight.

She let out a frightened yell and stumbled back, her panic rising higher when she felt herself falling backwards. She reached for anything to hold onto, yet her hands met empty air as she tipped over. She was about to fall again, as if she were back on that Force-forsaken planet, torn from her Masters by the beast.

This couldn’t be happening, _shouldn’t_ be happening, no, _he was supposed to be dead, she saw him die, **why was he back**_ -

“Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan shouted, lunging forward and grabbing her arm at the same time Cody took her other arm. She would have plummeted to the ground if it weren’t for both of them acting at once, pulling her back into the gunship. Her wild eyes searched her surroundings for the beast that had lunged at them, only to see nothing. They weren’t even crashing, for no damage was done to the ship.

“M-Master, he... I saw _him,”_ she gasped out. “He, he’s not... not there anymore, but I-I thought he died, and...”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan repeated gently, holding the trembling girl carefully as she trailed off and clung to his robes. He frowned. “Who did you see?”

She opened her mouth to answer, only for her voice to get caught in her throat. Even if she didn’t answer him, he would be smart enough to figure it out. She squeezed her eyes shut as she held back the urge to cry, barely noticing the gunship side doors closing. She wanted to stop shaking so badly, but she was _cold_ , and her limbs were starting to feel like noodles.

“Was... was that real?” she asked hesitantly, her voice quivering. She tightened her grip on Obi-Wan a little. “Did anyone else...?”

“I’m afraid Cody nor I saw what you did,” Obi-Wan answered, glancing at the nearby Commander. “Cody, you said she asked if you were real earlier, yes?”

Cody nodded. “Yes, sir. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I believe I am.” He gently pried Ahsoka off of him, still holding her steady. She looked up at him with glassy blue eyes. Before she could protest, he rested the back of his hand against her forehead, flinching slightly as she shuddered at the touch.

“My dear, you’re burning up,” he addressed her, speaking in a controlled and concise manner.

She took a deep breath, winding her arms around her middle. “Not that hot... ‘m fine.”

“You’re shivering like we’re on a cold planet right now, and you claim to have seen something that we did not,” Cody countered. “You’re _not_ fine.”

“Cody is right,” Obi-Wan agreed. “I need you to be honest with me. How long have you been feeling like this?”

She hesitated, her lekku darkening as embarrassment flooded her. Much as she didn’t want to admit it, she couldn’t hide any longer. If she lied, they wouldn’t believe her, and they would eventually get the truth regardless.

“...I think since... maybe an hour ago?” she slurred, sighing with exhaustion. “Or, actually, however long the trip was. Halfway...?”

She thought she heard Cody swear under his breath, but she couldn’t tell for sure. She frowned. “Sorry. Didn’t want... didn’t want to be a burden-”

“No,” Obi-Wan interrupted, giving her a reassuring look. “No, don’t apologize. You’re not a burden. We’re here to help you if you need it.”

He paused, allowing her to process what she was told. After she nodded stiffly, a small yet shaky smile on her face, he gave a quiet sigh. “Good. Now, when we get back, you need to rest. I’ll take whatever reports you receive for the day, okay?”

 _“Actually_ , I’ll take those,” Cody interjected, jabbing a finger at Obi-Wan. “You already have enough paperwork, for kriff’s sake!”

Despite how horrible she was feeling, Ahsoka couldn’t help but giggle. “Thanks, you guys... Cody’s right, Master.”

“See, even she agrees with me.”

She tilted her head in confusion. “Even...?”

“Yes, I said even, because I swear, you can get to be just as stubborn as my General.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Commander-”

“Don’t ‘Commander’ me, General. A few weeks back, you tried to cover up a kriffing _stab wound!_ You’re lucky I didn’t sedate you right there; I almost had to!”

Ahsoka glanced between the two of them, their figures beginning to blur. “What?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, yet he was smiling. “I had important matters to attend to, I could not let a simple stab wound stop me.”

“Simple?? That was not simple! General Skywalker nearly lost it!”

“Anakin would have been worried regardless of how severe the wound was.”

“That doesn’t make it _not_ important, General.”

During their conversation, Ahsoka took to leaning against the side of the ship, sliding down the wall with her arms draped over her knees. Since the side doors were closed, there was no risk of her falling out any longer, and she wasn’t likely to see the same horrifying illusion she did before. Besides, if she had to stand up any longer, her limbs would have become too heavy for her to bear.

She chuckled quietly, absentmindedly flopping one of her wrists. “Reminds me of somethin’,” she murmured. “Got impaled once. I wanted... I wanted to get back up. My Master wouldn’t let me. Kix an’ Jesse wouldn’t either.”

“We remember that,” Cody remarked, a hand on his hip. “For the record, Commander Tano, you looked _awful_. Can’t say I’m surprised at the fact you wanted to get up despite having injuries that required surgery.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, unable to disagree with that assertion. Ahsoka looked up at Cody, smiling dopily. “I did the thing!” she added, a hint of excitement in her otherwise exhausted voice. “I did, I kicked a few clankers. Y’know, like you do.”

Her Grandmaster gave Cody a questioning look, while the latter wore a proud expression on his face behind the helmet he wore. “Attagirl!” the Commander replied, chuckling. “I have taught you well.”

“What exactly have you been teaching her?”

“She asked me to teach her how to kick clankers in their stupid little heads because she thought it was cool. How could I not oblige her?”

“She has two lightsabers and the Force, Cody.”

“Hey now, what happens when she has neither of those? That’s why Captain Rex has been teaching her how to fire a blaster. Besides, again, it’s cool.”

“Whatever you say.”

After a bout of laughter, Ahsoka leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes as her vision swam. “Anyways... sorry ‘bout earlier,” she apologized softly. “Should’ve known... Son’s dead. I saw him die, and you did too, Master, so... and we’re not on Mortis anymore. He can’t be here now.”

“I understand, and it’s alright, little one,” Obi-Wan assured her, a hint of a smile reaching his eyes. “Remember, you are going straight to bed when we return to the Resolute. Don’t worry about Anakin; I will talk to him.”

He paused, letting out another sigh. “I for one do not plan on revisiting that place, and if I ever do, you will definitely not be going.”

Ahsoka shook her head, wincing at the wave of dizziness that washed over her. “Nope. Not goin’ back.”

“With all this talk about Mortis, I’m starting to think I should have been there,” Cody chimed in.

“No, you really shouldn’t have.”


End file.
